N7 SHIELD
by ElegantN7
Summary: (Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pure fanfiction.) This is a fanfiction where Commander (FemShep) Shepard is mysteriously transported to the MARVEL world. She becomes a valued member of The Avengers. Finds love where she isn't expecting and gains friendships as she did on the Normandy. (This is the updated version. The original can be found on my Tumblr ElegantN7) Reviews welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1

N7 SHIELD

Chapter One:

Commander Kyra Shepard looked at what she believed to be another Prothean beacon. She shined her omnitool flashlight on the beacon to strengthen her sight of the beacon. Her biotics hummed along with the pulsing beacon as she closed in on it. Years had passed since she last seen a working beacon. Stepping closer to the beacon, Garrus warned her to be careful. He placed an armored talon on her shoulder, their armor clinking against each other. She shrugged off his hand off her, taking another step forward. The beacon pulsed loudly; activating, drawing her in. Blue light twisted around her body, threading throughout her. Her fingers felt the static discharge as she reached out to Garrus for help. The beacon made her twist back to face it, blue energy pouring into her eyes. Shepard stopped resisting the beacon, she stood in front of it not moving. Only staring at the beacon expressionless. Garrus reached out to her, grabbing her around the waist in attempt to yank Shepard free. As he yanked, static energy discharged in his face sending him flying back into the entrance of the ruins.  
A blue bubble formed around Shepard's body, illuminating the ruins. The bubble grew brighter, the bubble pulsed once, shrinking. The energy discharged sending out a large pulse. The ruins began to buckle around Garrus as he slowly got to his feet. He didn't want to leave Shepard but what choice did he have? Either he died staying there in hopes of nothing but for her to return, or he had to leave the ruins and report to the Normandy. Shaking his head, angry at himself he got up and ran to the Mako.

Shepard was shoved into a dark abyss, temporarily lit by the blue light that surrounded her. She laid face down in a pile of dirt, desert dirt like on Earth. She scrambled to her feet, checking her surroundings. The blue light slowly faded into her, darkening her small view. She looked up seeing beautiful glittering stars. Looking around she saw nothing, just darkness. She activated her omnitool flashlight to get a better look. Rock and hillside. A few trees came into view. Running up the closest hill, reaching the top she let out a sigh of relief. A compound; military, mercenary, alien. She didn't care. Her helmets HUD showed activity outside of the compound. She zoomed in with her helmets external cameras. They were definitely human. Some in suits, some in old military fatigues that she's seen in vids. Vehicles of all sorts were hurriedly leaving the site. She knelt down, watching them inquisitively. Troops loaded up packages onto crafts that took off into the air and onto land transports. They were evacuating. They had to be she told herself. She zoomed out to watch the vehicles from afar.  
As she continued to watch, a large explosion came underneath the compound. Shepard scrambled to her feet, her curiosity dissolved as she saw people fall into the cracks of concrete. Her inner commander taking over, just like Akuze. Running down the hill to help, her suit notified her of a build up of an unknown energy beneath the compound. Shepard grunted in disapproval of her actions as she raced back up the hill for cover. Before she reached the top of the hill, the built up energy exploded. Sending large pieces of concrete her way as well as a few bodies from the compound. Shepard ran as fast as she could from the falling debris, knocking a few away with her biotics. She turned around to see if any other debris was heading her way when a body fell on top of her. Landing in a crunch, she pushed the body off her. Getting to her feet, she froze when she heard the gurgle of a breath. Shepard crawled her way over to his broken, burned body. She gently pulled him into her arms, making sure she didn't hurt him. He gurgled in a low breath, opening his one good eye to see Shepard.  
"Lara?" He asked, "You're here?" Shepard looked away from him with a pained expression. Just like Akuze.  
"I'm here," She said turned back to face him. Stroking his unburned side of his face. The man did his best to smile at her only to beginning to cough.  
"Help me Lara." He begged. Shepard looked down at him, seeing him in agony. He was dying and Shepard knew it. There was little she could do for him. Only ease his pain. With her free arm, she activated her omnitool, gently pressing the interface to his unburned shoulder. Pain relievers began to work immediately, his expression changed to a peaceful state of sleep. Shepard had given him as much medigel painkillers as she could without overdosing him. Shepard gently laid him down in the grass, folding his good arm over his chest. Moving his burned arm to his side. She once again stroked the side of his unburned face.  
Images flashed through her mind. Acid, burning friends. Acid melting her armor. Tombs being dragging into the pit. Shepard cried out, whipping his hands against her eyes in pain. The horror of the acid melting through her armor as though it had just happened.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She yelled at the burned body in front of her. The sound of one of those air vehicles she saw earlier brought her out of her state. She wrenched her head upward, seeing the craft. She drummed her biotics, sending a throw at the hovering craft to get its attention. The throw hit it like a pocket of turbulence, the craft fall briefly only to have the pilot stabilize. Shepard activated her omnitool flashlight. Shining it above her head, signaling the craft. The craft saw the orange light of her omnitool, coming in for a landing. The odd looking shuttle landed with a heavy clunk on top of the hill where she spied on them. A single man hurriedly walked over to her. Shepard looked at the burned man behind her, hoping the new man wouldn't get the wrong idea. As he walked towards her, Shepard shined her light on him to get a better look. He was dark skinned just like Anderson. He wore an eye patch over his heavily scared face. He backed away from her surprised as she brought up the light to study him, even though her external cameras could give full detail of him in night vision. Shepard didn't like to use night vision. The last time she used night vision, she watched a lot of good friends die.  
Shepard lowered her omnitool, shutting it down to show she wasn't a threat to him.  
"What are you?" He asked, his voice cool but raspy. Shepard leaned her head back confused.  
"I'm human if that's what you want to know." Shepard laughed, shrugging. The dark man didn't look convinced in the slightest.  
"No you're not. We don't have technology like that." He pointed at Shepard's body armor. Shepard looked down at her armor. 'Oh yeah, that.' She thought. Mentally kicking herself in the ass.  
"Now, what are you?" He asked again, this time more sternly. Shepard brought her hands to her face to remove her helmet. The dark man yanked out a small sidearm in alarm. Shepard put her hands up defensively, slowly she unhitched her helmet from her suit. Shepard slowly took off her helmet, her short blonde wavy hair bouncing out into the humid air. The dark man was taken aback by Shepard's beauty. Despite the scars across her left eye brow and lip, she could have been a model.

Her straight beautiful features and her small pink plump lips made the dark man gawk at her for a few seconds. He cleared his throat, straightening himself.  
"You could be human. We don't know for sure. But the big question remains. Are you hostile?" He asked, his weapon aimed and ready. With her helmet in one hand, she held her hands out defensively again. She didn't know where she was. From the look of what she saw in the compound, these people needed help. Perhaps, she could lend a hand.  
"I'm Lieutenant Commander Kyra Dawn Shepard and I am no threat to you." Shepard held out her hand to the dark man. He silently eyed her armored gloved hand; he lowered his sidearm, putting it back in its holster. Shepard let out a small sigh of relief. At least he didn't shoot her. That was a bonus in itself. He smiled taking her hand in his.  
"Glad to hear that. But, I've got a giant burger on my plate I need to finish first before I can do anything about you. I just don't have the time nor resources even the patience." Shepard grinned as they walked towards the man's shuttle.  
"By the way, I'm Director Nick Fury." He said as they climbed into the shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
N7 SHIELD

Shepard walked to the shuttle beside Nick Fury silently, upon getting closer to the craft Shepard saw the metal was scorched just like parts of her armor. Nick motioned for the pilot to take off as they climbed inside. Within seconds the shuttles blades were rotating, spitting up dirt. Shepard felt the force of the shuttle take off, the shuttles she was used to have inertial dampeners. Her shuttle pilot Cortez told her about G-suits that he had to wear so he wouldn't pass out during flight. Shepard found herself smiling awkwardly at the memories. Nick watched her, a small crooked grew across his face. Shepard knew she was being watched, turned away from Fury as fast as she could. Looking out of the large window she saw the base that had been destroyed. Parts of the base imploded, while other sections blew outward. Whatever had caused this destruction, it is incredibly powerful. Shepard needed to know what was happening here. She was transported here somehow, maybe she could help them. Feeling a hand lightly grab her ankle, she looked down to see the man who fell on her. He coughed, then smiled at her with a crooked smile only on his unburned side. He closed his eyes as medics placed his arm back at his side.  
Shepard felt the ping of guilt sweep over her. She looked back out the window, full of thought.  
'He'll be severally scared, but he has his life.' Shepard thought to herself. Her attempt of reassurance didn't help her. She knew he'll probably die from infection, possibly even from shock. 

Looking out the window, Shepard's view was blocked by dark clouds. She didn't know what planet she was on, or who she was with. Sure, she knows the directors name. But what was he? He told her she looked human. She cautiously tilted her head to look at Fury. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear the words coming him. The noise of the shuttle annoyed her. Shepard looked at the bulky headset beside her. She shook her head in frustration, putting on her helmet. Hearing the airlock seal, she turned he head back to Fury. She became fluent in reading lips from combat training, watching his lips carefully as he talked.  
"We need to know more about her Coulson," Fury pressed his headset against his ears, "I know that. But, right now we have bigger issues." Fury turned his back to Shepard, unknowing she was listening in on the one way conversation. Shepard pressed her lips together in frustration, turning back to the dark clouds out of the window.

Shepard began to think of what would happen when they got to their destination. She'd most likely be thrown in a detention area. _Understandable, given they had just been attacked._ She assumed. The question that dragged on Shepard, which made her heart heavy: How did she get here in the first place? The beacon. She touched what looked to be a Prothean beacon, blue light swirled around her. Garrus trying to push her away only to be blown across the room knocking him conscious. Confused, she controlled her heavy breathing. Doctors on the Citadel were trying to put her Spectre status out of commission due to what they said, 'Severe Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome'. Luckily, her status outranked them, left the system before they had a chance to ground Normandy. Feeling glad as well as regretting leaving the Citadel, perhaps this is what she needs. Feeling a large hand heavy on her shoulder, she looked up to see Nick Fury through the visor.

"We're almost to our base of operations. I'm sorry but due to security we will be confiscating your weapons and armor. You'll be given clothes and properly checked into our systems." She read his lips, seeing the frown across his face. He didn't want to place her under confinement, but regulations of dealing with an unknown, she understood. She slowly nodded showing him she understood. A small sympathetic smile replaced the frown.

The shuttle jerked as the craft unsteadily began it's slow decent down. Shepard shook of Fury's hand, pressing her helmet against the thick glass of the window. Light was on the horizon, silhouetting a massive ship. _Incredible! _Shepard thought as she scanning the surrounding ocean. Large waves pounded against the hull of the ship, making it dip. Seasickness was one of the few things Shepard never tried to experiment with to see if she had it. She works in space, not the ocean. The shuttle jerked one last time as it landed on the massive ship. She had seen them in old vids but nothing like this.

The door to the shuttle opened, Shepard let the medics out first with the burned man. Nick Fury followed behind them. Shepard felt her blood go cold when she saw the barrel of a gun.  
"Get out of the shuttle nice and easy." A woman's voice gently said. Shepard eyes darted from the gun to the woman who held the gun. Shepard stared for a few seconds, scanning her face. Dark blue eyes stared back at Shepard. Her face was gentle yet sturdy, red hair pounding in the wind.  
Shepard lifted her hands up defensively as she slowly climbed out of the shuttle.  
"Remove the helmet." A red headed woman ordered. Shepard looked passed her, eyeing Fury. He looked just as unhappy as she did, but he nodded at her. Shepard slowly reached up with both hands, unlocking her helmet. The wind picked up Shepard's hair, scattering it around. The red headed woman slightly lowered her gun. Shepard leaned over placing her helmet on the ground next to her feet. Her arms back up defensively, she reached as though she were going to scratch her back. Shepard unlatched her armor slowly. The armor fell down to the ground as if it melted. Shepard stood in her spandex under suit. Crew members began to run around Shepard picking up her disassembled armor. A security officer walked up to Shepard, taking her wrists in front of her, binding them with electronic cuffs.

"Follow me." Nick Fury yelled over the wind. Shepard walked behind Fury, the red headed woman followed behind closely. Nick led them into the heart of the massive ship. Fitting into a small elevator Shepard felt the red headed woman's gun pressed against her side. Shepard looked down at the gun, then up to the woman's face. The woman made me attempt to apologize.  
Feeling like the longest elevator ride she will ever be on, the doors opened with a 'ding'. Fury took Shepard by the shoulders and pushed her first out of the elevator. Fury turned back to the group of people behind him, taking the key to Shepard's cuffs from the security officer.  
"Sir, you're making a mistake. Protocol-"The red head woman began to protest. The elevator doors closed before Fury could even respond to her.

Nick turned around to face Shepard with the look of concern across his face.  
"I hate to do this, but we do need Intel on who – what you are." He spoke as he pushed Shepard into a large oval holding cell, walking in behind her.  
"Ask anything you'd like," Shepard sighed as she sat down on the bed on the opposite side of the room from him. Fury laughed as he leaned against the thick glass wall.  
"So open. First things first, I already know your name. Where are you from?" Nick asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"From space," Before Shepard could continue, laughter burst from Nick Fury. Shepard scowled as she continued, "I was born on the Mars Base on April 11, 2154." Laughter from Fury died in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

N7 SHIELD  
Chapter Three

Nick Fury eyed Commander Shepard in disbelieve. Uneasily standing up straight from the wall he was leaning against.  
"2154? One hundred and forty-two years in the future?" Fury laughed a little as he rubbed his chin with his hands. Shepard watched him cautiously as Fury began to pace around the cell.  
"Where-?" Nick was about to ask before Shepard drew up her hand to stop him from talking. Disbelieve that someone would shush him flushed across his face. Shepard got up from the bed she was silently sitting, strode over to Fury. Face to face, Shepard looked into his dark eyes. Compassion was the first emotion she saw. This man reminded her greatly of someone she would always love, Admiral David Anderson.  
"I was born on the S.S.V. Saratoga. My mother and father were high ranking officers on board," Shepard began her story with her origin. Space, she grew up in space.  
"Those powers you do. How?"  
"Biotics, Dark energy controlled through electrical impulses from the brain. My mother was several months pregnant with me when the ship took on suspicious cargo. That cargo was Element Zero, one of the containers breached spilling out dust Element Zero. Trace amounts of got into the ventilation system. Inutero exposer to 'eezo' can either give the exposed child rare types of cancer, or develops telekinetic powers. Obviously you can tell which happened to me." Shepard smiled as she balled her fist, watching it glimmer bright blue. Nick straightened against the wall, his eye darting from Shepard's eyes to her glowing fist. Shepard dispersed the building charge of biotic energy from her hand, a small detonation boomed, echoing off the walls of the cell. Shepard bit her lip, she didn't know if she wanted to tell someone she barely met her entire story. Shepard weighed her options.  
"When I was just a sergeant, my platoon was sent to a colony planet, a distress beacon had been activated, all other contact cut off. Within minutes of us being groundside a Thresher Maw attacked us," Confusion swept across Nick's face.  
"It's basically a giant ugly worm that spits acid. They're not like worms here. Thresher Maws are subterranean carnivores that only live to eat. They attack from below the earth, only thing you see is the giant head and tentacles. You run to cover hoping that would protect you from the chemical it spits at you, only for the acid to melt your cover as well as armor. Shields are useless, biotics barely help. I was the only biotic in my platoon. A platoon of fifty marines, and I was the only one. My commanding officer ordered me around like a dog. 'Protect the tanks!' He yelled. It's extremely difficult for me to make a biotic barrier to protect one tank, but four tanks? I was exhausted in minutes. I'm not an Asari. Reaching for my energy drink, I watched a tank off to my left get sucked under the ground. Downing the drink, another goes down to the right. Each tank holds five marines inside, two were already gone. As soon as we started losing tanks, panic spread through the platoon. Some ran only to get sucked under. Some were boiled alive by the acid melting away their armor. Others like myself stayed with the Colonel. There was this Corporal who decided to stay, scared out of his mind. I told him, I'd help him get out alive. But, that didn't happen." Shepard lowered her head, bunched up her knees to her chest, cradling herself. Fury watched with empathy and curiosity. With her head bunched between her knees, she continued to her story.  
"I tried to biotically pull Tombs out of the Maws grasp. I couldn't get to where he was to physically pull him back. We both knew trying to save him was a lost cause. He cursed my name when I turned around to run. I watched the colonel burn alive as he screamed for me to help. Being the Sentinel of the platoon I was all that was left of the medics. I ran past him, I ran past a lot of dead. I was almost to our shuttle when a Thresher Maw attacked. Split the ground under my feet into pieces. Sent me flying, broke my leg on impact. I passed out from the pain, only to wake up a few hours later. Perhaps, the Maw thought I had died and found me no longer a good snack. The shuttle was badly damaged, you could see it. Hull breaches from acid, that shuttle wasn't going anywhere. I crawled my way over to the shuttle, luckily the hanger doors were still open. Crawled inside, activated the distress begin. Used what was left of my medigel and passed out. Four days later I was in an Alliance Hospital on Earth. That day I learned, everyone in my platoon died. Fifty marines died on Akuze." Shepard looked up to see the look of shock swept up on Fury's face.  
"My point is, you lost a lot of men when your base blew. I know what it's like to lose, badly. But, you still have hope of finding whoever it is responsible." Shepard didn't sugar coat anything. Even when she was the public humiliation of the Alliance. The Council called her delusional, unstable. She knew the real threat. The Reapers. Shepard looked at Fury bewildered.  
"When you get to Mars and fine alien ruins. Learn everything, I mean _everything_ you can." Fury saw the look of desperation in her eyes. Extremely serious, he straighten himself against the wall.  
"What should I be looking for specifically?"  
"Anything and everything. But most importantly, everything you can about The Reapers." The name alone clearly spooked him. He took a few steps forward.  
"What are these, Reapers?" He asked, in a very serious tone.  
"What you need to know is in those archives on Mars. Find those, you learn. I will tell you, the Reapers harvest all organic life every fifty thousand years. They first attacked in 2182. Prepare, that is all I can say. Prepare."  
Straight as a board, Fury strode over to Shepard, extending his hand out to her. Shepard grasped his hand, feeling the light squeeze from Fury.  
"A team of doctors will be in shortly to introduce you to our systems. Let me be the first to welcome you to The Avengers Initiative." He smiled a bright toothy grin, clasping his other hand on top of hers with another shake before dropping her hand and strolling out of the cell. Shepard watched him leave, springing off the small bed, and she banged her fists against the thick glass. Fury spun around to face Shepard once more, seeing the bewildered look again.  
"Tell your superiors about them, you have no time to waste! The Reapers are coming and they cannot be stopped if you don't prepare!" Shepard screamed through the glass. She lost a lot of good friends because of the Synthetic War, she didn't want that to happen to this world. Shepard didn't know if this was the past or an alternate universe. Didn't matter, she had to warn them about the Reapers. She had too, it was her duty. The look of empathy was back on Fury's face, he turned walking away from the cell. Shepard watched guards block the entrance. Sighing, she walked back over to the small cot, rolling onto it. Taking out a small chain from under the under armor, sixteen dog tags shined.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the people who are my fellows. Mainly my best friend InuGuardian1984, I've known her for a long time and she was the one who pushed me to write this. Love ya babe! Haha! Now I know I'm not the best writer but I'm doing the best I can. I know I've already messed up a few times on N7 SHIELD, I'll correct it sometime… I'm just more focused on updating the new chapters more than correcting previous chapters at this point. I'm trying to publish a new chapter every other week, but I might post more and I may post less. (Currently in the job market since the government shut down here in the US.) I might start work again, I don't know. I can't fully guarantee anything.  
I hope you all enjoy N7 SHIELD in the future. (FYI this is going to be a short chapter.) **

N7 SHIELD  
Chapter Four

Shepard looked at the dog tags, clattering against each other. They belonged to good people, friends who died because of the Synthetic War. Picking the last dog tag on the chain, Shepard took in a deep breath. After all this time, she always felt defeated when she saw this particular dog tag. Caressing the metal of the tag, she read the inscription. _Admiral David E. Anderson, D.O.B. August 12, 2137, BT: O. N7 operative. _Shepard couldn't read anymore. Curling the dog tag up in her hand, she drew it up to her lips and kissed the metal.  
The doors to her cell opened with a hiss, six men in white over coats carrying equipment came in followed by Nick Fury. Standing beside Fury was a man Shepard hadn't seen on her way down through the massive ship. His sapphire blue eyes watched her with curiosity and distrust. The handsome man looked out of place to everyone else that she's seen on the ship. Different somehow, like he doesn't belong.  
"This is Captain Steve Rogers," Fury introduced, Rogers strode over and saluted. Shepard gave a mock salute back to him as the team of lab coats strapped Shepard up to a machine. Darting her eyes from Rogers, Shepard watched the scientists with distain. Whatever they were planning to do, Shepard didn't like it. Her attention shifted to Fury. He nodded his approval of the scientists at her. She didn't like it, but she let it go. Still tense, Shepard lifted her arms up as a white coat strapped a cord around her torso. Another, unzipped part of her under suit from the back, feeling the suit bulge down, Shepard grabbed the material before her breasts were exposed. Rogers cleared his throat, looking away. Scientists attached subjection cups onto her back, relaying her heartbeat to the computer screen in front of one of the white coats.  
"What is this for?" Shepard gritted at Fury. He and Rogers stood next to each other with their arms crossed over their chests.  
"It's a test, if what I understand is correct?" Rogers answered, his voice just as dreamy as his face. Fury nodded at him.  
"It's called a polygraph, to show if you're lying or not. Not always credible but, we'll take our chances. From what we can tell, you're human. It'll work on you. Answer the question truthfully please." Shepard nodded to them all to begin.  
"Answer with only yes or no." One of the white coats said softly to her. She nodded again.  
"Do you intend to cause us harm?" His eyes never left the small computer screen.  
"No," Shepard had done something similar before, but this was a completely new way.  
"Do you wish to help us?" The man asked in a monotone voice.  
"No." Shepard answered.  
"Are you from the future?"  
"Yes." His eyes tilted upward from the computer screen to look at Shepard. He couldn't quite believe she wasn't lying.  
"Did you intentionally come here?" He asked his final question to her with the same monotone voice.  
"No." Shepard answered just as monotoned as him. The white coat smiled at Fury.  
_I guess they believe me now_ Shepard thought to herself. A few white coats began to unstrap Shepard from the polygraph machine. The others strode around Shepard's body taking off the suction cups and added new ones.  
"Please, we need a tissue and blood sample to intergrade you into The Avengers Initiative. Just so we know who you are if you die, think of it as insurance of your identity." A female white coat whispered to Shepard with a sympathetic smile. Shepard grumbled as she stretched her arm out from the under suit, her skin radiant.  
The doctor took hold of Shepard's arm, tied a rubber band just before the elbow. Another opened Shepard's mouth, swiping something Shepard didn't recognize against the inside of her cheek. A small pain prick pulled her attention back to her arm. Shepard watched as the small vile filled with her blood.  
Shepard pulled her under suit back on, her eyes not leaving Rogers. He gave a weak smile at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. My birthday was a little while ago, my friends and I were celebrating. I've also been playing a lot of Star Wars: The Old Republic. (I have a level 15 Jedi Sentinel and level 14 Gunslinger. Whoop!) Now I have taken time to write! So hooray! Hopefully you'll like this chapter! It's late here and I've been trying to write this for the past couple of hours here… I wrote this in a couple hours. Didn't want to take the time to proof it. So if it sucks, I apologize. **

N7 SHIELD  
Chapter Five

Shepard sat on the small cot watching Rogers leaning her weight on her elbows against her knees. Rogers silently tried not to look at Shepard, biting at his finger nails for Director Fury to return to the cell. Doctors began to clean up equipment, filing out of the room. Director Fury entered slowly as Shepard returned Rogers small smile with the same amount of enthusiasm. Doctors rushed equipment out of the cell, brushing past Rogers and Director Fury. Fury eyed Shepard with his hands bundled across his chest, Rogers mirrored him studying Shepard. Shepard switched from watching the doctors to Rogers. They're eyes met. Rogers cleared his throat, looking away, shifting his weight to his left side. A smirk plastered across Fury's face as he looked down at the floor in attempt not to laugh. Recovering in seconds, Fury looked at Shepard. The smirk was gone, replaced with a serious frown.  
"You've been intergraded into our systems," Fury spoke, walking over to Shepard, "Our tests have shown that you were telling the truth about wanting to help us. We took a blood sample to hopefully study this Element Zero as you put it. We took a DNA sample was taken in case you're ever killed." Director Fury approached her with his left arm extended out. Shepard took his hand being pulled up off the cot. Her hand still entwined in his, Director Fury smiled a toothy smile.  
"Let me be the first to welcome you into The Avenger Innovative." The Director shook Shepard's hand. Rogers finally let go of the semiserious atmosphere, letting his guard down. Shepard saw his shoulders droop slightly, letting out a long breath.  
"We have a few other people on the team that will be assembling soon. One of them is a scientist. Let's all be nice. Trust me, you don't want to piss him off." Fury saw the look of confusion spread across Shepard's face. He only smiled, letting go of Shepard's hand only for Rogers to take Shepard's hand.  
Shepard felt the air from her lungs rush out by the shock of him so suddenly touching her. Their eyes locked. Green and blue beauties looking into each other deeply.  
"I look forward to working with you ma'am." Rogers smiled, letting go of Shepard's hand. Fury eyed Shepard as Rogers walked past him.  
"What?" Shepard asked, shrugging her shoulders. Fury only smiled at her before he turned around, walking out of the cell. Shepard could see the guards still at their posts, she silently approached the open cell door. Fury and Rogers were already out of her line of sight. Poking her head of the door, one of the guards looked at her with an amusement showing in his eyes.  
"You've been cleared for all levels ma'am." He told her, letting her pass him. Shepard gave an awkward smile as she strode past them. Traveling up a large flight of stairs, Shepard saw Rogers again. He was waiting for her, leaning against the wall day dreaming. Shepard silently walked up the stairs. Deciding to pull a small joke, she activated her omnitool's cloaking function. They never took away her omnitool bracelet. She cloaked just before Rogers looked her way, silently walked over to him. She reappeared next to him, leaning against the wall just like him.  
Hearing a strange noise, Rogers looked to his right side to see Shepard.  
"Holy mother-!" Roger yelled, wrenching his arms out startled. Shepard still leaning against the wall, laughed harder than she ever had. Rogers stood there pouting slightly. He recuperated fast, smiling at her. Accepting the joke, laughing as he found it funnier. He leaned against the wall again, next to Shepard.  
"You hungry?" He asked, with a smile growing across his face.  
"Sure, if it's good food. Which is rare on military vessels." Rogers smiled again at Shepard's comment.  
"Come on. I'll take you to the mess. Apparently, one of our new squad mates is here. We're to meet him in there." 

Entering the large mess hall, Shepard was taken aback by it. A full kitchen staff, the mess hall was defiantly larger than the CIC on the Normandy full of tables.  
"Wow, this is a large mess. The mess hall on my ship is like a fraction of this. Maybe that small corner over there." Shepard pointed to an extremely small corner where a vending machine was kept. Rogers laughed lightly, pushing Shepard in line to get food. The large line dwindled slowly. Approaching the displayed food, Shepard could smell the foul aroma of stale potatoes. She covered her nose with the back of her hand, keeping her tray steady with her other. A scouring lunch lady splotched runny mashed potatoes onto her tray, another put an overcooked steak. Rogers pushed Shepard over to an empty table, leaving her for a few minutes to come back with a few bottles of water.  
"Oh!" Shepard nearly panicked as she grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap viciously downing the water. Rogers watched her, wide-eyed with his fork halfway to his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Shepard grabbed another, downing the water in seconds.  
"I'll… Uh… Get you some more water." Rogers got up, returning a few minutes later with a large pitcher. He placed it in front of her with a large thump. He motioned to the pitcher with a smile.  
"All for you, have at it." He grinned.  
Shepard took a hold of the pitcher with both hands, drinking the cold liquid in small gulps. Not pausing for breath, she finished half the pitcher within a few minutes. Watching, Rogers's eyes grew to the size of light bulbs. Shepard put the pitcher down, belching. Rogers tried to keep back his laughter. Shepard looked down at her lunch try, her smile died when she saw the food.  
"That just a killjoy." Shepard said pointing to her food. She took her fork, sloshing around the running mashed potatoes and poking at the overcooked steak.  
"Oh this is not acceptable," A spirited voice rang behind her. Shepard turned around to see a handsome man in a very expensive suit. His black hair and beard were stunning. Everything about him was stunning.  
"Those mashed potatoes look like baby vomit. How can you eat that Rogers?" The new guy asked Rogers with a disgusted look across his face. Shepard turned to Rogers to see him stuffing his face with the running mashed potatoes. Rogers stopped eating, wiping his face with a napkin slowly.  
"So new girl? You want actual food?" He smiled, charismatically. Shepard turned back to the man in the suit, with a smile across her face.  
"Shepard this is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Careful, he can get pretty friendly with the ladies." Rogers warned.  
"Oh that's pretty rich. But not as rich as me. Rogers, you can finish the baby vomit you have there. While I cook some genuine good food. Ugh, that food is just disgraceful." Tony rolled his eyes at the food, motioning for Shepard to follow him.  
"If it's better than this, I'm all for it." Shepard laughed as she grabbed the large pitcher, getting up from the table to follow the man in the suit. Rogers continued to wolf down the mashed potatoes.  
"Come on fatty, you're invited too." Tony called to Rogers. Rogers stopped eating to scowl at Tony only to see he was alone at the table. He searched for Shepard, seeing her flow out of the mess halls doors. Rogers smiled, something was planned. He could sense it.

Shepard smiled as she chased after Tony back to his lair. Around the last corner stood Rogers.  
"I am not fat," Rogers slightly raised his voice at Tony.  
"Did I strike a nerve? The way you eat, I'm surprised you're not obese yet. Oh wait, you can't get fat. Your metabolism is insane. Good thing too! Best thing you've ever done in your life was sign up for that project Rogers."  
Rogers roared, striking Tony in the nose. Blood splattered down Tony's chin, dripping down ruining his white shirt. Shepard's biotics activated locking Tony and Rogers in a blue paralysis, still holding her pitcher of water.  
"What the hell is this? I like it but, what is it?" Tony asked through clenched teeth.  
"Where I'm from we call it stasis. It's just one of the powers I know. You can't move till I either break concentration, or let you go."  
Tony tried to whistle only to make a pathetic noise of whooshing air. Shepard rolled her eyes at him.  
"Now, that was completely unnecessary to hit him. For that Rogers, I'm slightly disappointed."  
"Slightly?" Tony huffed at Shepard.  
"And you, stop being an ass." Tony's giggling died, turning into a small pout.  
"You wound me. This is just how I am."  
"Will you please let us go?" Rogers asked nicely. Shepard looked back and forth between the two men, frozen in place.  
"You boys willing to play nice?"  
"Yes." Both men said at the same time. Shepard nodded, disabling her biotics. Tony stretched before opening the doors to his domain on the ship. Tony slid into his lair. Rogers eyed Shepard with suspicion. Shepard was about to enter the door to Tony's when Rogers stopped her.  
"Shepard, ma'am?" Rogers inquired, extremely formal. Shepard rolled her eyes.  
"No need for the ma'am at the end. If anything you're my commanding officer." Rogers looked down at his feet, smirking.  
"Not sure if Tony's cooking is the right-"  
"Get in here! Or you're not getting any of my kick ass food." Both Shepard and Rogers rolled their eyes as they entered through the large blast doors. There Shepard saw Tony with a piece of armor that looked like a foot wired up to him underneath his clothes.  
"What?" Shepard was about to ask before Tony put up his hand to stop her. He lifted up his shirt to show his chest. A bright blue small circle in the middle of his chest.  
"It's a power source, maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."  
"Or maybe you can look it up online." Rogers chimed in making Tony roll his eyes. Tony adjusted the power source on his chest making the jet engine inside the armored footwear to come to life. Tony turned around, Shepard heard strange noises coming from Tony. She watched him, wipe his nose and neck down, removing the blood. Tony turned around making Shepard laugh, nearly making her fall over.  
"What?" Tony asked innocently. He had put rolled up tissues insides his nostrils, sticking out like Walrus teeth. Shepard couldn't contain her laughter. Rogers looked unimpressed, crossing his arms across his chest. He motioned for them to take a seat at the table he had the armored foot roasting on. Both Rogers and Shepard sat down, Shepard still laughing and Rogers brooding.  
"Oh grow a sense of humor. Took me dying twice to finally grow a sense of humor. Don't waste time on being negative all the time." Shepard glared. Rogers perked up to Shepard's words, but she had already moved on awaiting the promised food. Tony turned around again, slicing only to turn around again holding several kebobs layered with pieces of steak, pineapples, yellow peppers and apple chunks. Tony began to roast the kebobs with the armored foot.  
"Shepard, what did you mean by dying twice?" Rogers asked, before he could finish Tony set a plate in front of both him and Shepard. Just the look of the kebobs was dazzling. Shepard, about to chow down noticed how hot the kebobs were. Deciding to let it cool. Rogers tried to ask her about her death again. Shepard ignored him, taking drinks from the large pitcher. Tony grinned as he watched Shepard strike down Rogers. Roasting just pineapples he placed them in front of Shepard. Her face lit up as she began to eat.  
"These are delicious!" Shepard almost shouted in delight.  
"Yeah, I used to have people just make me food. But then, I had to start cooking for myself and this was my main course of dinner. I nearly perfected it. I don't have all the ingredients, but I did what I could. Stealing from the ships cafeteria isn't a simple job, so dig in." Shepard smiled eating more of the pineapples and apples, munching on the small steak slices. Shepard knew immediately she was going to like this team.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while. Life being life. Possible new job coming up… Getting a new apartment. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Halloween! I dressed up as Takashi from High School of the Dead. (Even had a Samurai sword and everything. For it being my first time cosplaying, I gotta say it's pretty damn fun! People actually thought I was a boy, some even understood the cosplay.) Was pretty damn awesome. Looking forward to getting my America Hetalia cosplay for SakuraCon, which should be arriving any day now! YAY!  
Hopefully you like this chapter! :3**

N7: SHIELD  
Chapter Six

Shepard finished the food Tony prepared, grinning as she cleaned the kabob sticks with her tongue. Seeing Rogers stair at her in disbelieve, Shepard turned away in her seat with a slight blush. She normally didn't eat around people; since she had her own cabin, she usually ate there. Tony laughed as he began to clean up his mess, first putting away the armored foot back in the large display case. Shepard hoped off her chair, looking at the beautiful red and yellow armor.  
"Like what you see?" Tony asked. Shepard abruptly turned back to Tony. A small smile brewed on Tony's face as he wiped down the small table he had been cooking on.  
"I do, it's quite impressive." Of course she had to give the compliment. His armor was serine, almost elegant. Shepard went back to looking at the displayed armored. Tony looked at Rogers to receive a shrug. Throwing the small towel down on the table, Tony walked over to Shepard. Her eyes didn't leave his armor.  
"Would you like armor like mine?" Shepard eyes darted from the armor to Tony, her chest heavy. She nodded quickly, looking back at his armor.  
"Good, because I've been here for a while. Took your armor hostage, don't worry I'm not stripping it or anything. Just giving it upgrades. Like, my armor. You'll be able to fly."  
Shepard completely turned to Tony, her eyes large like a child receiving a Christmas present. Rogers wiped his face with his hands, getting up from the table.  
"I don't know why I'm here anymore. I'm just gonna leave." Rogers excused himself, Tony waved goodbye to him. Tony and Shepard took for some time admiring his armor, only to for Tony to shoo Shepard out of his liar so he could work. She began the awkward journey back to her quarters that Fury had so kindly given her. She found herself lost numerous times, asking the crew where the crews quarters were. She made her way back to her private quarters with success, slumming onto the small cot, Shepard began to day dream. That small little smile that made her shatter into a million pieces, making her remember all that she lost. The one person that hurt the most, that small smile made her remember. Tears fell down her face, she wiped her face with her fingers. She knew she had to mourn, but she couldn't. She probably never would. Drifting off into a much needed sleep.

The terminal on her wall chimed, chimed again. Rogers face appeared on the terminal.  
"Hey sleepy-head, you gotta get up and see what Tony spent all night making you."  
"Yeah, you'll love it! You're welcome in advance!" Tony yelled, Rogers rolled his eyes at Tony.  
"Come on Shepard, you need to get down here and see this." Shepard pressed the green button, meaning for call acceptance. A video link connected them to a very sleepy looking Shepard.  
"I'm on my way." Shepard pressed the red button disconnecting them, getting up from her cot not changing into new clothes or taking a shower. Bed headed, she walked down to Tony's liar.  
Walking into the docking bay Tony tried to contain his laughter, covering his mouth his ungreased hand. Rogers was brooding, only to turn looking at Shepard to begin laughing. Hearing the laughter, Shepard glared at them, her body shimmering blue from her biotics. The laughter died in their throats. She smiled as the blue energy faded away, straightening her hair with her fingers. Tony cleared his throat, stepping forward.  
"I worked hard on this all night so you better like it." Tony laughed as he pushed forward ahead of Rogers. His tank top tanned by sweat and grease, Tony shimmied his way past the brooding Rogers. Taking Shepard by the arm, he led her past Rogers towards a new display case. Shepard gave Tony a look as he carted her over to the dark display case.  
"Jarvis," Tony said to the room. The display case brightened showing Shepard's new armor. Shepard gasped as the lights evened out.  
Black with red strip down the left arm, N7 insignia on the left side of the chest, armored completely. A blue circle in the middle of the chest plate.  
"What's that?" Shepard asked, pointing to the circle. Tony smiled, tapping the blue circle in his chest.  
"It's a power source. It will power the thrusters I added to your suit. I added some armor, but don't worry you still have maneuverability. Thrusters are in your palms and bottom of your feet." Tony smiled as he showed and explained Shepard's new combat suit.  
"I wanna test it!" Shepard shouted spinning around to face Tony, his words stuck only to smile.  
"I've already tested it. But, you need a speed run! Let's do it! Jarvis, fire up the suits!" Tony shouted smiling, turning to his suit.  
Shepard smiled as she listened to the suits powering up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm listening to the Doctor Who soundtrack while writing this, specifically the song 'Doomsday'. Listening to music and writing, I love it. Helps get past writers block. Which I've been having pretty badly lately. Anyway, Shepard is taking out her newly upgraded suit out for the first test run.  
(I'm trying a new style…)**

N7 SHIELD  
Chapter Seven

Shepard smiled hearing the suits power up, Tony's arm extended out grabbing her hand. Shepard took his hand with hers, smile widening.

"Jarvis, open the bay doors." Tony commanded.

"Yes, sir." A mechanical voice rang out.

"Here, you're going to need these." Tony handed her a pair of black bracelets, code embedded into the side. Shepard shrugged it off, putting the bracelets onto both wrists. Hurling herself up onto the platform which held her suit, she felt giddy. As though she just graduated from the N7 academy.

"This isn't safe!" Rogers chimed as both Tony and Shepard stood in front of her suit, hearing the case opening with a mechanic pulse. Tony waved goodbye to Rogers as he popped into his suit. Shepard stalled, looking back at Rogers; seeing the concern across his face. Rogers walked over to Shepard, his hand extended to her. 

"This isn't safe. Please, you can test it in the main docking bay." Shepard looked down at his hand. Shepard looked back to Tony, inside his suit all but the helmet in place. He gave her a look of 'Don't be a pussy.' Shepard pushed back his hand defiantly, turning her back into the suit. Feeling the metal frame her body. Gears spun into place, systems checked as she and Jarvis activated the suit.

"Shepard, there are a few… Things you need to know about," Tony said as he walked over to her, his helmet in his hands. The suit making loud cloncking noises as he walked over to her still in the display case.  
"Jarvis does some of the active flying. But, you will have to steer yourself. Activating weapon systems are simple, move your fingers on your left hand in a clock wise motion. Perfect. You deactivate them the exact same way. Now when you want to fire, you hold your arm like this." Tony lifted his arm, exposing what would have been his palm only for a blue circle to glow in front of Shepard's eyes.  
"Since you have those bad ass biotic abilities I outfitted your suit to only have the repulsor beams as your primary weapon. There is also, the chest which fires a massive blast, so don't use that unless you have to. Also, you also have that fancy omnitool, which by the way do you have any others? No? Well that's too bad. The suits flight is produced by propulsion repulsors in the hands and feet. The foot repulsors provide the majority of flight, so be careful. This suit is what I'm calling The Mark XVI, because it's black, I optimized the suit for stealth. The suit automatically find you due to the bracelets I gave you. The suit will lock onto those, and trigger the meld with the user. I know you're wondering about what powers the suit, which would be this." Tony pointed at the glowing circular power source. Shepard looked down at the glowing circle on her chest.

"That's a miniature Arc Reactor, I won't bore you with the details of what the Arc Reactor is even though I really want too. This powers your suit, be mindful that even though it's protected by thick glass. Well, you know. As for bathroom necessities. Don't worry about it, the suit processes the waste of the user and recycles it." Tony was waiting for Shepard to give him a disgusted look, only for him to receive a 'what?' look.

"Nothing moving on, try moving around." Tony told her, watching Shepard awkwardly start to move.

"Let the armor move. Don't tense up. Move!" Tony yelled at her. Shepard grew frustrated as she tried to move around.

"Was this how it was for you when you first got in the suit?" Rogers asked as he leaned against the wall next to Tony. Tony turned to him smirking.

"Oh hell no, I was the gingue pig of the whole suit. My suits, hers. Wasn't very fun figuring out the suits, got smashed against the wall a few times." Rogers laughed, Tony looked back at him. Lifting up his hand.

"Don't make me Rogers." Rogers cleared his throat, straightening himself. Tony turned around to see Shepard. Full set of armor locked and ready to go, helmet locked into place.

"Let's do this." Shepard voice mechanically augmented said, turning her back to them. Tony smiled, putting his helmet on.

"You can always watch her progress on that monitor. I installed cameras in both our suits. Yes, you'll be able to talk to her. Use that headset over there. Have fun." Tony smiled at Rogers as the visor to his helmet went down. Rogers strode over to the monitor as soon as Tony had his back to him. Sliding the headset on as well as turning on the monitor. Rogers looked up as he heard the large metal black doors open the docking bay, quickly turning back to the monitor. Wind picked up around him, he kept his eyes glued to Tony's external camera on Shepard.

She gave Tony a thumbs up just before she lurched forward activating the flight. Her movements were awkward and twisted as she fumbled to control herself. Rogers tensed as he saw Shepard fumbling.

"Don't tense up!" Tony yelled at Shepard, she relaxed her body as much as she able.

"Move her arms behind your rear! Straighten your legs out. Let the thrusters do their job!" Tony ordered, Shepard did so. She launched forward with tremendous speed.

"Shit!" Tony yelled over the mic, launching after her to keep in radio contact. Catching up to her he heard her laughing over the com system.

"Woo!" Shepard laughed as she did barrel rolls around Tony. Making herself come to a complete stop, she continued to laugh.

"This is amazing! How far can the suit go one charge?"

"Depends how much damage the suit has taken. But your shields and biotic barrier will have no problem with that. By the way, I reversed engineered your shields. Might have some of my own in the near future. Your armor was beautifully made, I'm quite jealous of it. But now, you're not just a ground soldier. You're air patrol and a ground soldier. Come on, let's test out the weapon systems." An all too familiar ring rang out as Tony barely dodged a repulsor beam. Tony whirled back giving the hand motions 'what the hell was that?!'

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Shepard tried to apologize.

"Well the weapon systems are definitely operational. Let's go for a small test drive. The ship doesn't travel very fast and we have her on constant GPS where ever she goes. Come on!" Tony lurched forward, heading towards the sun. Shepard began to follow him, just as her suit began to loose power.


End file.
